


Fear of feelings

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: The Misadventures of Alastor, Husk, & Niffty [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), just fluff everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: What will happen if two demons fall for each other & afraid to tell each other how they feel, soo instead they go to their closest friend to talk about it, or well what the consider a "Close Friend" is Alastor's caseWonder if the two will forced into a relationship or will they take their time & took the advice(s) from their friends?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Misadventures of Alastor, Husk, & Niffty [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Fear of feelings

"So you're saying that you have some feelings for the guy but you're afraid to tell them that you do?"

"I-It's not that I'm a-afraid, Husk. I just... thought that THEY should come to me and I'll tell them!"

Husk rolled his eyes "So why didn't they come by then?"

Alastor bit his lip as he was trying his best to keep himself at bay when an idea flies by his mind and he grins

"Well, maybe they're busy! Yes, they always seem to be sophisticated with their work a lot. And that's probably why they haven't come to me yet!" He lied, trying to buy out some time to hope the topic will change after

"Uh huh. Soo they're busy and you expect them to come to you because you are a wuss to say that you love them, huh?"

This only makes Alastor's eye twitched as he tries his best not to outright kill Husk on the spot, by staying as calm as he can

"I'm not a wuss, my friend. I am more than that, you see" he said, pumping up his chest with pride, glaring down at Husk like he is his minion, which he's kind of is

Husk didn't bother to look up at Alastor, taking another chug of alcohol, then looks up at him after

"Said the one that just sitting here and talking to me about how you been havin' problems on how to fucking say THREE FUCKING WORDS to that worthless slut!" Husk's voice was raised as he grew angrier and points a accusing finger at Alastor, wings pointing upwards as he was getting annoyed by Alastor

Alastor shot a slight glare at him, before brushing it off and looked away "Why I had no idea what you are talking about, friend?" He said, grinning back at his feline friend

Husk groaned "You gotta be fucking joking with me..."

"Why I certainly am not joking with you? Because there's no joke here but you!" Alastor laughs at the joke he pulled out from his ass, still avoiding on saying the reason why he's here for

Husk looked at Alastor with his brow raised "What the fuck does that mean?" He asked

"That means you're the clown. Ha hah!"

Husk cringed at the response he got and sighed, faceplanting on the table, mumbling "Fucking kill me.."

\------

\------

"Soo wait, you haven't told him?" Niffty asked, surprised

Angel grinned nervously, and scratches the back of his head "Uum, yeah"

"Then why you haven't then?" Niffty asked, curious for the answer

"You know... I don't know why really, but I guess... I just thought it'll break the connections we have, y'know?" Angel reasoned, trying to make it sound serious and truthful without sounding scared or nervous

"Connections...?" Niffty asked, confused at what he means

"Yeah. You know like me and Al being buddy-buddy and that kind of shit" The tall spider replied, taking a sip of the strawberry smoothie he ordered earlier

"I don't want to break that connection" he added, looking down towards the red smoothie in front of him, taking a few sips of it, watching it goes down once it was drank

"Ooohh, I see!" Niffty said, nodding in understanding "I used to be like that with Husk!" She said, giggling a bit, while taking a bite out of the strawberry cheesecake that Angel let her have when they accidentally bumped on each other

Angel looked up from his drink and at Niffty "Oh?.. Do tell" he said, interested on the new subject for the change of topic

Niffty looks up at him, confused "Tell what?" She said

"Tell me how you and Husk become a couple. Did ya ask him for a good suck?"

Niffty rolled her eye and giggled "Nope. We actually liked each other from the start" she said, fiddling the straw around the apple juice beside her cheesecake

"But he never told me that he does like me until I did" Niffty added, eyeing her drink with the softest smile you can see from a cutie like her, looking at her reflection smiling back at her, as she stirs the juice around then looked back at Angel Dust

"And well, it went well after that one time, I land a kiss on him and leaves him hangin' " she said, giggling at the memory of how she showed a sign of liking Husk more than just friends nor acquaintances

Angel Dust blinked and took another sip of his drink "Really? What happens next?" He asked, still interested to know more

"Well... we finally confessed to each other after we are comfortable to be in a relationship. I don't like forcing Husk into one, if he really doesn't want to" she said, adding a reason if ever their relationship goes haywire, there's always a backup plan for it

Angel nods, taking a few more sips on his drink "I see. But don't you get... I don't know nervous to say that you love someone soo much that you're afraid to lose them?" He asked, as his body moves in the change of mood or feel of his body, revealing that he seems nervous about it

"Oh very" Niffty answered plainly, nodding while taking another bite on the cheesecake

"Oh..." Angel blinked and stir his drink a little with the straw before taking another sip of it "Then how you overcome the fear of telling him how you feel?" He mumbled, shrinking slightly on his seat

Niffty swallows and blinked as she looks up at him "Hhmm? What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head to the side

"I mean... How do you--"

**'RING! RING!'**

Angel jumped a little when his phone rang and he picked it up, answering the call he was receiving

"Hello?"

"Oh, it answered!" A chipper voice boomed from the other side, sounding surprised by Angel's voice

There was a grunt as well from the other side "Just say it!" shouted another voice on the line, this one was a gruff and deep toned, sounding like an old man getting angry at a teenager

"Say what, my friend?" Asked the chipper one, while the older one seems to grunt even more

"Just fucking tell him that you love him, you moron!" Yelled the older one, as there were glass breaking sounds fills the other side, while a chuckle followed after

"Why in Hell I would say that? I would never say such awful phares, Husk" reasoned the Chipper one to "Husk"

Angel on the other hand, grew confused at who was on the other line, and decided to ask who the hell was calling him this time, hoping it wasn't one of his fans, not the ones he's fine to be around, but the _"Other ones"_

"Who the fuck is this? If this just one of Val's goons. Tell him I'll be back later. I'm busy right now!"

The call grew silent on the other side when he speaks, as there were a few shuffles heard on the other side and few mumbles as well can be heard too, sounding as they were discussing about something that Angel can't get a catch on

"Just tell him those three words, and you can do whatever with me later, alright?"

A sigh came from the call as there was another moment of silence before a voice spoke up

"I... I...."

Before even Angel can hear what supposed to be said, it was hanged up, leaving more confusion to the spider demon

"Who was at the call, Angel?" Niffty asked, curious as she was standing up on her seat

Angel looked back at her and shrug

"Probably just a rando" Angel said, putting his phone down and taking another sip on his strawberry smoothie

Niffty nodded and continue finishing the cheesecake on the table

\------

\------

Alastor stared at his microphone for a few moments as it was like decades of starring to the abyss from once he came in and fell down from

A clank of a bottle settling down by force to the wooden table beside him, catches his ears as he turned and look at his alcoholic friend, or minion, Husk

Husk only stare back at him with his usual grumpy look, but something seems to soften the look as there was a little bit different, a different aura per se. Surrounding the feline as he opens his mouth and speaks

"Soo, did you tell him?" He asked, while Alastor stay quiet and just stare at him

Husk blinked and narrowed his eyes to met with the Overlord's red piercing eyes, trying to get a read on what or why he is staring at him like that

And before he say a word, Alastor speaks up

"No... I didn't..."

This surprises Husk, as his ear twitches and his mind began to be curious about why Alastor hasn't told Angel those three singular words that he has been telling Alastor that it would be easy if he does say it and just see what happen next.

But he waved off his own curiosity away and fill it in with how he and Niffty got together. He sighed and stands up from his seat and merry his way out to the front door, Alastor's eyes follows where the feline are going

Husk looks back at Alastor and motions him to follow, before leaving the door to the streets of Hell, not looking back to see the Deer follows or not and keep on walking forward

Alastor stays at his seat for a moment, looking back down at his microphone, before placing it down on the table as he stands up and walks out the door to follow his feline friend

There was no talk or chat between the two, only silence between them, dreading the air with silent winds, blowing through the trees they'd pass, as any random demons began to clash and slash each other as it was a game to them, drawing blood from one to the other

Nothing seems to walk pass them, nor even bother them since The Radio Demon around, none really bother Husk much, which probably a plus since it would not end well for anyone to come across an Overlord, either it's their minions or not. No one rather irked the Overlord or any kind of Overlords for that matter

====

====

The two stopped by a Bar in the middle of Hound Bound's Lawn, a Bar full of hounds of any kind, full breed nor even a fallen sinner that became a hound even spends there time here; Having a brawl, an orgy, unsafe sex, you name it!

Alastor stares at all of the hounds around, glaring with his eyes looking at them one by one, sizing them up without changing his facial expression to lay low the suspicion around

Husk eyes back up at his associate, and looks back forward with no words to say but just enters the bar with Alastor behind him before taking a sit and orders a quick whiskey for two

The bartender smirks and nods as they went to the back to get their drinks as Alastor sat down beside Husk

The two sat in silence as minutes passed before the Bartender came back with their drinks and left to get another other from another customer

Husk quickly chug the whiskey down with no hesitation and whip off the liquid once he places the mug down

Alastor stares at the whiskey for a moment, then looks back at Husk

"Why... Why are we here?" He asked

Husk's ear twitched at his question, his eyes looking back at Alastor then back to the front

"To talk" he said dryly

"Oh, but why here if I may ask?"

Husk turned around to face him, glaring at how shitty he looks just grinning like a jolly fellow

"Because it's better" he said, before ordering another whiskey to go "Plus, it's much more safer here" he added

"Safer?" Alastor repeats, raising a brow at his friend "Why it doesn't seem safer here, and to add to that, this place has not much of my favor to be here" he ranted, glaring an eye over some hounds behind him

Husk snorts and smiled, facing back at him "Well, it's still better than being at the stinkin' Tower of yours" he pointed out "And besides, you can do whatever shit you want with this greasy mutts. I don't fucking care" he said, earning a glare from a hound beside him, as he ignores them and looked forward again

Alastor hummed with a nod, as he took a sip of the whiskey he was given, gulping the liquid to his throat

"At least we can have an agreement to that" he said, placing his whiskey down

"But the question still lingers, Husk. Why are we here and not back at my Tower?"

Husk rolled his eyes and take his hat off, placing it down to the table, picking out something from it and hand it to Alastor, before placing back his hat on

It was a black Hellphone with 3 red strips going down on the back of it

Alastor stares at it, confused then look at Husk, and before he speaks, Husk cuts him off

"Your sister told me to give it to ya" he said as the Bartender came back with his whiskey

"Plus, it might help ya with your problem there" he said, chugging the whiskey down with a breeze

Alastor blinks and stares down at the phone at the table, ear twitches. As much as he hated the technologies after his death and rather not to use anything pass the year of his death.

But maybe this can be a exception, perhaps?

"Just used that thing to say whatever shit you need to say to Angel without getting your ass close to that whore" Husk said, as his tail sway beside Alastor's seat, still starring forward

"Also your sister has added Angel's number to that phone either" he added, taking another jug on the whiskey

Alastor stares back at the phone with a narrow look, before pocketing the small device and take a sip of his whiskey for the day

As the day was spent with each demon chit-chatting about their days or what they are planning to do, or well told to do, while some stayed in silence and watches a brawl happened in a Bar

"Sooooo... Did it goes well? With my brother I mean"

A long silence filled around the room, before the Husk answers

"Sorta"

"Okay" Niffty nodded and goes back knitting the cloth she was knitting, while sitting beside Husk

Husk stares up on the ceiling, then looks down at Niffty before bringing her closer to him with his wing

Niffty's head perks up and look at Husk with a smile, and Husk smiles back at her as she continues to knit whatever she is knitting in the first place


End file.
